The present invention relates generally to the field of microelectronics, and more particularly to a structure and method of forming a biosensor having a nucleotide attracting surface tailored to reduce false detection of nucleotides and enabling electrical detection of nucleotides.
Affinity-based biosensors may be used to identify and measure one or more analytes (e.g., proteins, nucleotides, etc.) in a sample. Selective interactions between an analyte and a surface of a biosensor may be exploited to attract a particular analyte to the surface of the biosensor. Affinity-based biosensors may be used in parallel (e.g., as in microarrays) to detect a large number of analytes at once.